


Gabriel: Life Coach and Extreme Summerizer

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [82]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Spoilers, Top Castiel, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel left before anyone else knew he was there.  But he's definitely coming back for good next week...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel: Life Coach and Extreme Summerizer

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 9x10

**Gabriel:** SAMMMMIDY-DOO-DA! I’M BACK!!!

**Dean:**  Uh. What?

**Gabriel:**  Dean?

**Dean:**  Yup. That’s me.

**Gabriel:**  Huh. But I specifically told the Tardis to bring me to the Winchester who wasn’t currently banging Castiel…

**Dean:**  Damn it, Sam!

**Gabriel:**  So. Why aren’t you banging the little angel who could? Then couldn’t. Then could, but started to not be able to. Then totally could. Then could SO HARD. LIKE A GOD. Then tried not to. Then forgot he could. Then felt bad about can-ing. Then could, but prolly shouldn’t have. Then couldn’t. Then stole somebody else’s can. Wow, Cas has had character development since I left.

**Dean:**  What was the question?

**Gabriel:** Castiel. Why isn’t his dick currently up your—

**Dean:**  Wow. It _has_ been a while. Cas is a huge bottom boy now.

**Gabriel:**  That’s not what I’m hearing. Get it, Sambra-cadamnbra!

**Dean:** Damn it, Sam!

**Gabriel:**  So, about the sexy angel times…

**Dean:** I was feeling bad for myself, so—

**Gabriel:**  Ah! Say no more. We’re in one of those angsty ‘but you can’t love me’ phases. I love those phases. You know why?

**Dean:**  ’Cause people turn to you for comfort sex?

**Gabriel:** I was thinking ‘kinky sex.’ But whatever. So! You wanna?

**Dean:**  Yeah, sure. But after you should go find Sam. He’s really been pining.

**Gabriel:**  That’s not what it sounds like. Geez! They are getting super creative. I would not have thought if that use for whipped cream. And I have thought of EVERY use for whipped cream.  I once filled a swimming pool with whipped cream and then invited the Australian Syncronized Swim team to—

**Dean:** I hate you so much.

**Gabriel:**  Eh. You’ll still bang me, right?

**Dean:**  Duh.

**Gabriel:**  Cool. And I think I’ll wait till next week to meet up with Sammidy-bobbity-boo. Give him time to use up all those grapes. I don’t like grapes much. Too healthy. But actually, with the use he’s put them to…

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
